yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nezbitt
| manga_debut = | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears_in_anime = ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (second series) | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | gender = Male | previous_organization = KaibaCorp | team = The Big Five | previous_occupation = Engineer | anime_deck = Machine | deck_master = * Robotic Knight * Perfect Machine King | ntr_deck = Steel Soul | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = |es_name = Nesbitt; Tecno-pardillo (nickname by Duke Devlin; Spanish from Spain only)|es_voice = Eduardo del Hoyo (Spain)}} Nezbitt, known as Soichiro Ota in the Japanese version, was an engineer and formally the chief technical officer at KaibaCorp who oversaw the company's research and development activities. He was in charge of Technical Engineering of the military weapons KaibaCorp originally made, and later the virtual reality Duel Monster system and video game software initiated by Seto Kaiba. Design Appearance Nezbitt is tall and has brown hair. Like the other members of The Big Five, he wears a business suit. In the virtual world, he takes the appearance of Robotic Knight and later Perfect Machine King. Personality Nezbitt is a misanthrope who believes in the inherent superiority of machines over humans. His fascination with machines is reflected in his deck and his choice of taking on the form of a Machine-type monster in the Virtual world. He also tries to behave like a robot in his speech. He is also extremely brutal, as seen when he takes over the duel against Yugi and Joey, palming Johnson by the face and shoving him aside. He is also extremely sexist as he targeted Serenity, even when Tristan was a better target with his Cyber Commander. Voice and mannerisms In the 4Kids version, Nezbitt often speaks in a monotone tone with a robotic like dialect. In his "Robotic Knight"/"Perfect Machine King" forms, he has a computerized voice. He tends to do machine puns on his speech. Biography KaibaCorp Nezbitt worked as at KaibaCorp, where he oversaw the military factories. Nezbitt, along with 4 other KaibaCorp employees, formed a group known as the Big Five. Seto Kaiba, the adoptive son of the head of KaibaCorp, Gozaburo Kaiba, convinces the Big Five that Gozaburo is mistreating them and he'll help restore them to their former power. The Big Five agree, and thus buy 49% of KaibaCorp. Combined with 2% that Gozaburo had previously given to Seto for a test to prove his business skill, the Big Five vote out Gozaburo and vote in Seto as the president of the company. However, Seto quickly backs out on their deal, stripping them of their power and leaving the Big Five little more than figureheads and consultants. Seto ordered Nezbitt to destroy his lab and had him build the Duel Tower in its place. Nezbitt vowed revenge for Kaiba forcing him to make games instead of weapons. Duelist Kingdom Furious over their betrayal, the Big Five strike a deal with the president of Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus in an attempt to overthrow Seto. If Pegasus defeats Seto and Yugi Muto in duels, then they will use their 49% to vote Pegasus into power of the company by kidnapping Mokuba Kaiba, who has been entrusted with the security codes to the two percent the Big Five need. The Big Five later watches the duel between Yugi Moto and Maximillion Pegasus on the monitor. The Big Five and Pegasus' plan fails, after Pegasus is defeated by Yugi. In the manga, Nezbitt and the rest of the Big Five are fired by Seto and are never seen again. Legendary Heroes In the anime, the Big Five avoid being fired, by making excuses and offering Seto his complete virtual reality game as a peace offering. Eager to try out the virtual reality game, Kaiba refrains from immediately firing them and enters the virtual world. The Big Five trap Kaiba in the virtual reality. However Kaiba is rescued by Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, and Mai Valentine. The Big Five reprogram the game and set the "Mythic Dragon" as the final boss. However it is defeated by Yugi and Kaiba's "Dragon Master Knight". Virtual Realm After losing in Legendary Heroes, the Big Five got trapped in the virtual world, instead of Kaiba. Here they meet up with Noah Kaiba. Having Seto as a common enemy, they made plans for revenge. During the Battle City tournament, Noah has the KaibaCorp blimp sucked into an undersea fortress, where the virtual world's main servers are. They force Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, along with Yugi and his friends into the virtual world again. Using an altered set of Duel Monsters rules, involving Deck Masters, the Big Five duel their enemies in the hopes of stealing their bodies to escape the virtual reality. ".]] Nezbitt took the form of "Robotic Knight" to Duel Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor. He initially planned on dueling them 1 at a time, starting with Serenity, but Duke and Tristan talked him into a three-on-one Duel. Since Tristan and Serenity had little knowledge of Dueling, Nezbitt was sure he'd win easily. With Nezbitt easily lowering Serenity's Life Points, as she doesn't know how to play, Tristan worries and uses his Deck Master to protect Serenity from an attack from Nezbitt. This causes Tristan to lose and Nezbitt has him ejected from the arena. ".]] Nezbitt plays his Deck Master, himself, onto the field and combines himself with his "Machine King" to form his new Deck Master "Perfect Machine King". Due to "Clockwork Night", his opponent's monsters were all Machine-Type, therefore powering-up "Perfect Machine King". However Serenity manages to Summon "St. Joan" and she and Duke, with the help of Tristan's last card manage to raise the ATK of "St. Joan" equal to "Perfect Machine King's" ATK and defeat it, hence defeating Nezbitt. Since Nezbitt at least managed to beat Tristan, he steals his body, leaving Tristan's mind in the body of an "Acrobat Monkey". In this form, Nezbitt attacks Kaiba with a Bokken, but is attacked by robot Tristan. He kidnaps Mokuba, for Noah, and escapes on a motorcycle. Before leaving to the real world, the other members of the Big Five protest that Nezbitt didn't rightfully win Tristan's body, so Noah allows the five of them to share it in order to Duel Yugi Muto. Should they win, they would all get their freedom. The Big Five face Yugi and Joey Wheeler, using Tristan's body. The 5, each switch control and Deck Master throughout the Duel. Nezbitt only takes full control for 1 turn, where he uses "Heavy Storm" to destroy Yugi's "Mirror Force", unknowingly raising the ATK of "Des Volstgalph" in the process, he then attacks "Des Volstgalph" with "Machine King", only to have "Machine King" destroyed. Towards the end of the Duel, the Big Five uses "Dragon Revival Ritual" to combine their Deck Masters into the "Mythic Dragon" again. The dragon is destroyed by Yugi and Joey's "Mirage Knight", but the Big 5 use "A Deal with Dark Ruler" to make "Berserk Dragon" their Deck Master. Ultimately, it is destroyed by "Dark Magician Knight", costing them the Duel. Noah refused to give the Big Five any more chances after that. In the Japanese version, Noah deleted Nezbitt and the other members of the Big Five. In the dub, Noah imprisoned the Big Five in the different corners of the Virtual World til it was destroyed. Waking the Dragons While Nezbitt was destroyed by Noah, he's seen accompanying "Gozaburo Kaiba" in Alister's flashback. Since it's later revealed that the man who Alister saw was Dartz pretending to be Gozaburo, it's unclear if Nezbitt was actually present or just another illusion. Deck Anime Nezbitt uses a Machine Deck centering on "Machine King" and its evolved form "Perfect Machine King". Nezbitt combines "Clockwork Night" with "Short Circuit", transforming all enemy monsters into Machine-Types and forcing them into Attack position, the transformation of the monsters to Machines further strengthening his "Machine King". Nezbitt also makes use of his Deck Master, "Robotic Knight's" special ability Final Artillery, which lets him discard his other Machine monsters to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. Nightmare Troubadour Duels Trivia * In the Japanese version, when he attacks Kaiba in the virtual world whilst possessing Honda's/Tristan's body, he claims to be a five-Dan kendo master. * Out of all the members of the Big Five, prior to the 2-vs-1 Duel, Nezbitt was the only one to place his Deck Master (himself) onto the field, which would end up being a costly mistake. * Despite being seen the least in his Season 1 appearances, he has the biggest impact of all of the Big Five, as it is he who takes Tristan's body and captures Mokuba for Noah. * He is the only character to Duel against Tristan or Serenity. * Nezbitt is likely named after Sarah C. Nesbitt, who worked for 4Kids Entertainment as a producer on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * He bares striking resemblance to Name unknown, who also worked for Seto Kaiba at a time. * He's the only one who appears in Waking the dragons. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters